A second Chance
by Pure Rage 1992
Summary: When a 17yr old is left home alone when the infection breaks out. He's chased into a corner by a Hunter and just when he thought it was over he was given a second chance but at a price. What will he do, where will he go?
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance by

Pure Rage 1992

**Prologue**

It was dark, cold, and wet that night. The rain was coming down hard on my face as i ran down the alleyways of Fairfeild city. I started thinking about how this nightmare started. **********

I was home alone for the millionth time in a row, sitting in my room watching about the recent 'Infected attack' on the news, and how the US Army had evac zones. The news reporter said"The local hospital is the first evac zone, the airport is second, the town of Riverside is third, and the Military base Echo is fourth." When i heard a crash from the kitchen. Thinking to myself that my stupid cat had knocked over some glass cups i got up. As i walked down the stairs i started to hear a growling so i stopped, on the last step and poked my head around the corner. I saw what looked like a man warring a dark blue hoody looking through the stuff on the counter. My cat approached him and growled, he crouched and started growling back at my cat, my cat attacked the man. The man grabbed my cat and threw her through the nearest window.

I yelled "What the fuck!" at the man and as he turned around i saw he had reddish orange eyes, i realized my mistake and ran to my room as fast as my legs would carry me. I slammed my door and locked in the mans face, and heard him screech in protest as his face slammed into the door i smiled to myself and grabbed my baseball bat.

I knew the door would not hold forever so i raised my bat and waited for it to break, the man clawed the door till it broke he lunged at me just as i swung my bat. CRACK, it sounded as if i broke the mans skull. I sent him flying through my bedroom wall into the hallway, he was laying there unconscious "Home run."i muttered. I walked over to the unconscious man and hit him with my bat to make sure that he was out of it then i dragged him into the bathroom and locked the door. I went back to my room and grabbed my cell phone.I walked outside and started to walk to the local store to get supplies, i was one block from my house when i heard my houses front door exploded. I turned around to see the man in the hoody chase after me i bolted down the alleyway to my left the man hot on my heels. ******

I ran faster as i heard the man gaining in speed i turned left right into a dead end i turn to see the man crouched again. I pulled out my bat sure i was about to die, i thought to myself 'at least I'll die fighting.' I took a deep breath. Then shouted at the man "Bring it, you son of a bitch!". The man smiled evilly at me as i raised my bat, the man pounced and i started to swing. By the time i was halfway though the swing, the man he had leaped through the air and landed on me raised his claws to tear me to ribbons. I used my bat to block the attack and kicked him off me, the man recovered from the blow instantly, and clawed my bat out of my hands breaking my left arm i screamed in pain. The man advanced thinking that i was defence less, i started to kick the man in the face, he blocked, when tried to punch him the face he grabbed my arm and bit me i yelled in pain and leaped back blinded by pain i started punching anything i could reach, the man kicked me in the stomach and then grabbed me and threw me into the ally wall. I collapsed to the ground in agony. The man heard another human, i looked up and saw the man turn to go after his next victim. Everything started going dark**...**

**Chapter 1: Friends?**

**...**While i was unconscious, i dreamed of my past i couldn't remember all of it but half of it, i could remember a hatred toward someone in a dark blue hoody. I couldn't remember my own name. I was woken by the cell phones alarm sounding in my pocket, three days later, i stood up i was sore all over and turned the alarm off. I noticed that my hands had claws, that i could see in the dark, and that i was not human anymore.

I decided that i would get use to my new body. After about a two days i got use to my new abilities. It was crazy, it was like i had super powers increased strength, sense's, reflex's, and agility are my abilities. So i decided to also explore the city, to try to find the man who killed my former life. With my new powers i could gain vengeance for my human side! So i started my search were it began at my old house, when i got there it was still the same as when i left it, my cat lived that throw out the window! When i left i saw someone in a light blue hoody run into the ally that i ran to when i tried to escape the hunter that chased me, i ran after the hunter! While i chased the hunter i shouted "_Wait, i just want to talk!" _The hunter turned into the dead end i did five days ago 'I got you now!' i thought. I turned into the dead end and to my astonishment the hunter had vanished!

Then i heard a sound from around the corner and acted instinctively, i crouched and jumped to the roof silent as death, i walked over to the edge looked down, and saw a human! The human was a female, and she was wearing a a red zip up hoody, with faded blue jeans. Still crouched prepared to pounce her when i saw the hunter i was chasing, the hunter who was wearing a light blue hoody. He was glaring at me**.** I pounced instead him with a scream.

The human below us panicked and ran away shooting at the roofs while shouting "Damn, Hunters!"**. **A second later we heard the infected shriek**. **The hunter i pounced had kicked me off with ease and said "_Stop, brother, i thought you wanted to talk?_" I glared at him and said "_I don't know you but your not my brother_." the hunter smiled and said "_Maybe not by blood, but by race_." then i said "_What do you mean by race_?" the hunter said "_You are a_ _Hunt__er_.". Who is this hunter?

"_Whats your name? I already knew what we are, i thought you meant like American, Mexican, or African._" I said, the hunter said "_Oh no nothing like that_, _as for my name its Drew_. _What is your name_?" I said "_John_."

Then i started to think about the human i scared and how he startled the 'infected' and said to Drew "_Shouldn't we help the human, she could die_?" Drew looked puzzled and said "_The humans don't like us, besides you would have killed her if you had not seen me_.". I started to think, maybe we could save though i'd have to ask Drew for help.

Then Drew said "_But if you want to save her that badly you have to do exactly as i say, got it? _I nodded and said "_How are we going to find her i didn't catch her scent?" _A wide grin spread across his face "_I did, lets go."_

Drew and me were running across the rooftops chasing after the scent of the female. Drew looked at me and said "_Crouch and on the next roof stop and look for the her, once you've located her, attack the infected attacking her jump in there and start killing them. I'll take care of the her, got it?" _I nodded at him, when we reached the next roof i found the female, rage filled me as i saw that the horde was killing her. That was enough to make me angry, i leaped from the rooftop into the middle of the horde while screaming at the top of my lungs!

**Zoey's:(POV)**

"Damn, Hunters!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as i retreated down the ally shooting at the roofs. This is great i thought to myself, i just lost a Tank and the others only to be hunted by a couple of Hunters! I continued to run down the ally i found an exit five blocks down. When i was halfway across the street, all of the sudden i hear the horde scream in rage from being woken from there slumber! I turn around in time to see hundreds of infected heading my way, i was surrounded in seconds! I knew that my number was up, i could hear in the background the screams of the hunters, most likely the same i had shot at earlier. I never thought it would end like this, i thought that i would be killed by tests at collage, not by flesh eating zombie. Then i saw a hunter in a red pull over hoody into the group of infected and start to defend me!

**John's:(POV)**

As i flew though the air i twisted around and landed a hi jump kick on five of the horde, the rest of the horde enraged that some of them had died turn to attack ignored the girl and Drew snuck up behind the horde and protected her, i laughed and continued to slaughter them. One of the infected climbed on my back, i grabbed him and ripped him in half! 'These pathetic loosers' i thought to myself and laughed again. Drew heard me laugh and turned to se the horde falling dead at my feet and he said with a grin "_Your a natural at this, where did you learn to fight?"._

_"believe it or not i just played allot of video games, and people thought that video games would doom us all, Hahaha!" _I said, and just laughed. All of the sudden a lage grey heavily muscled monster had appeared at the other side of the street with a roar that would make a grown man cry so loud it would have made a Witch jealous, the beast charged at us roaring like a mad man! Drew picked up the girl yelled at me over the beasts roars "_Fuck,_ _Tank!!! Follow me as fast as you can, John, if you get lost don't expect me to come looking for you, got it!?"_ And then we leaped to the roof twenty feet above the Tank. The Tank roared again and the grabbed a car and threw it at us we leaped away from the car to the next roof. The next thing i saw was three humans (a black office manager, a war vet, and a biker) shoot the Tank in the face! The worst thing they could have done, the Tank turn and punched them in to the nearest building! Drew heard them scream, heard me scream, the Tank roar in triumph! Drew knew he couldn't stop me it was to late i had already pounced on the Tanks back!

**Bill's:(POV)**

Bill could not believe his eyes had he not been there for himself. He was watching two hunters, one in a light blue hoody the second wearing a red hoody, protect Zoey from a horde of Infected they were laughing as they killed the other Infected. Just then everyone heard a Tank roar in anger, saw the hunters grab Zoey and jump to the closest rooftop and growl at the Tank. The Tank then grabbed the closest car and throw it at them, they dodge the car just in time Zoey still in their hands. Bill turned and said "Francis, and Louis we need to protect Zoey, got it?" They nodded and grabbed their guns. The ran within ten feet of the Tank and started to shoot, at once the Tank roar and punched everyone into a building and they were knocked off their feet, the Tank roared in triumph! The next thing Bill saw was the hunter, that had screamed at the Tank, had pounced on to the Tank back and started tear open the Tank in rage and malice at the monster for hurting them! Bill, Louis, and Francis took advantage of the Tanks distraction started shooting the other hunter soon joined in and they eventually the beast died.

**John's:(POV)**

After we killed the Tank, I asked "_Drew could i have you do me a favor?" "What is it?" _He replied "_Could you look for a hunter that wears a dark blue hoody? I want to stay here because the hunter may come for these humans." _I asked "_Alright, but on one condition. Try not to die, got it?" _He said. I nodded and then he turned and jumped onto the nearest building and vanished from sight. I became aware that the humans were watching me like i was about to attack them. So i decided to break the silence "Can i come with you to protect you?" I said as i walked over to the young woman and picked her up. When i turned around the humans were whispering to each other. When we reached the safe-room and Zoey gained consciousness, they introduced them self's as Bill, Zoey, Louis, and Francis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The plan.**

After the survivors introduced them self's Bill wanted to talk to me. "The guys and me were talking about it and we agreed

that you should come with. After all the more in people in a group the higher the chance of sucses." he said sounding unsure about wether to trust me or not. "Where are we going, what is are plan?" I said. "We're going to Mercy hospital for evac. The plan is were going to go through the subway tunnels, then the sewers and to the evac point." Bill said.

I nodded and said "We should move out as soon we can sitting still and relaxing is getting us nowhere. I will acompany you till you get out of the city and safety.". The survivors had allot of quetions about me, after two hours of answering questions. I finally got some time alone, I went into the subway to make sure that it was clear. I explored the tunnels to get used to my surroundings or atleast the areas that the humans would take, I encounterd a Tank. But since no survivors were around I could sneak up on it and assassinate it 'so much for that threat' i thought as I fell over dead. When I went back to the safe room Zoey and Bill were cleaning their guns when i walked in and asked me where I had been, "Scouting the area, good thing too I found another Tank in the tunnels. Don't worry I killed it, I also know the fastest wroute through the tunnels." I said.

One hour later we woke up Louis, and Francis, and started are long treck through the tunnels i was on point since i knew the way. All the way through the subway we encounterd allot of 'Comman infected' but they we're brought down with ease, in the middle of the subway we came across a Witch. Francis thought it would be a 'good idea' to walk up to her and shoot her in the breasts, you should have heard Francis when the Witch brought him down! Francis Screamed like a school girl, and curled up into a ball sucking his thumb while crying! When I got him up he said "I meant to do that."

Zoey said through laughter "Sure you did _Fran__sis_!" Francis and me waited till the others calmed down before moving on. When we reached the end of the tunnel we saw a large genorater room, and the only way to pass one I give everyone a ride up there which I refused saying "I'm not a comman mule!". The only way now was to activeate the genoraters and fight the horde. Bill said "lets activeate the switch and get this over with." We all agreed and pulled the switch and then we heard the tale tail scream of the horde "He they come!" Louis said just as the infected came pouring out of the the wood works!

We fought for ten whole minutes before a smoker pulled bill though a hole in the ground! Francis and Louis were stuck in a corner by infected, while Zoey had been pounced by another hunter! I freed Francis and Louis and they went to free bill i ran to Zoey and grabbed the other hunter by the hood and threw him into a wall. Then I pounced him and tore out his heart and stomped on it! then I grabbed Zoey and ran to the others and set her down. I then turned to the and started to kill them while the survivors healed up.

When we found the exit we walked outside and ran to the safe room, we were halfway there and then a boomer ambushed Louis, Zoey, and Francis. We were forced to take cover in a closet until we killed all the infected. Once they were dead we jogged to the safe room.


End file.
